


Possession

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“Stay down.”

His hands are sharp on your back and yet they are gentle. You know he loves you and that’s why he refuses to let you kneel or sit up and yet, you can’t help the low growl of annoyance that escapes you. He laughs, stroking your hair with his free hand, his other still soft but firm in the middle of our back. His touch is light and yet you growl again when he reaches your ribs, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror as you growl out a warning. 

“That hurts.”

His eyes flicker a little and suddenly his hand is gone and his lips brush the bruise that is blossoming at your ribs, softer than a feather and carefully placed. You can’t help the small, satisfied noise that escapes you. He is yours, he always was but he is proving it now.


End file.
